


食髓知味 (3) [ABO] [NC-17] 【曼朱/維達/德揚/西梅】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Lovren, Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha! Ćorluka, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha/Omega/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Omega! Modrić, Omega! Vida, Omega! Vrsaljko, Omega/Omega, Rough Sex, alpha/omega/omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Alpha! MandžukićAlpha! LovrenOmega! VidaOmega! Vrsaljko*預警：O/O、A/A、A/A/O/O、Foursome。





	食髓知味 (3) [ABO] [NC-17] 【曼朱/維達/德揚/西梅】

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Mandžukić  
> Alpha! Lovren  
> Omega! Vida  
> Omega! Vrsaljko  
> *預警：O/O、A/A、A/A/O/O、Foursome。

　　

　　

10.

　　Omega的身體是通往新世界的大門──不論對哪種性別來說都是。

 

　　在福薩里科正式分化之前，他和維達一直與曼朱基奇維持床伴關係，起初僅僅只是為了滿足需求，沒有人破壞這樣微妙的三角關係，他們也都很有默契地不打算進一步地發展──談戀愛。直到他搞上了洛夫倫，而據他所知，維達身上還曾出現洛夫雷．卡利尼奇的味道。他懷疑是不是再過幾年全隊的Alpha都和他們有一腿──噢，除了喬爾盧卡──不過在球隊這樣肉體與汗水交織的團體中生活，確是很難抵擋自四面八方來的誘惑。

 

　　福薩里科的發情期半年才一次，癥狀也都比維達的輕很多，所以他一開始並不太理解維達為什麼還要繼續使用抑制劑這種會擾亂發情期的東西。

　　「要是不用，根本沒辦法跟著球隊一起訓練，我寧可讓癥狀一次來，也不要每三個月就請假一次。」

　　微小的血珠在拔出針頭的一瞬冒出，維達用酒精棉壓著脖子上的紅腫。

　　「可那不是會殘留在體內一段時間嗎？」

　　「所以我盡可能不撞到比賽時間......過沒多久你也要和我面臨相同的問題了。」

 

　　為此他們曾經詢問過莫德里奇的意見，大家都知道他和喬爾盧卡在一起，對於他們兩個是如何在那麼多Alpha的環境下維持關係的，目前單身的兩個Omega感到非常好奇，聽莫德里奇訴說了他們的故事，才終於知道為什麼他不將這副身體視為阻礙。

 

　　「我很幸運，遇見了韋德蘭。」

 

　　他們在青年隊相識，而後相知、相愛，就算之後在同一個俱樂部，期間難免會因為其中一方要外借至其他球隊而分隔兩地，有了伴侶的Omega不願意與其他Alpha發生關係，不論是精神或肉體出軌都讓他無法忍受，便施打抑制劑直到兩人重逢。兩人都很清楚這樣的方法維持不了多久，十九歲至三十歲是運動員體能最佳的期間，也是Omega最適合生育的年齡，身體機制會定時引起發情熱以便受孕，再來Omega便得全心全意投入家庭中，不允許在外奔波。

　　在喬爾盧卡將要轉到曼城之前，他們瘋狂地做愛，即使被信息素包圍，莫德里奇仍無法自制地在喬爾盧卡懷中哭泣，他開始胡言亂語，求他別走、求他留下，甚至基於Omega的生育本能，求他標記他，這樣他便可以追隨他到天涯海角。

　　莫德里奇站在海中央，平靜的海面沒有一點浪花，藍天萬里無雲卻不見太陽，他不知道自己該去往何方，腳下的水面隨著他的腳步激起陣陣漣漪，萬籟俱寂之中，一陣微風夾帶著令人安心的低語拂過臉龐。

　　「盧奇亞諾，我一直都在。」

 

　　緩緩睜開眼，從窗外洩進的月光使昏暗的房間像極了夜晚的海，眼前是喬爾盧卡捧著自己的臉頰擦去淚水，自互相緊挨著的額頭擴散出的暖流將兩人包圍，莫德里奇終於破涕為笑。

　　他們的靈魂從此不再分開。

 

　　「因此發情期時要是分隔兩地，我們便會開始──那叫什麼？心靈感應？那感覺就如同他在我身邊，很安心。」

　　「然後？」

　　「不用講那麼清楚你們應該都懂吧？」

　　見維達和福薩里科仍一頭霧水，莫德里奇捏了捏鼻樑，思考要用什麼兩個頭腦簡單的生物聽得懂的詞來解釋。

 

　　「簡單來說......有點像電話性愛？」

 

 

11.

　　福薩里科捲曲在床上緊緊攥著床單，熱浪由內而外席捲全身，他眼神迷離地望向剛從浴室裡出來的人，維達愣在他床前，然後開始在房間裡東翻西找。

　　「該死！」

　　第一次看福薩里科發情癥狀這麼嚴重，估計是正式分化了，很不巧的是，維達在洗澡的時候就感覺不太對勁，抑制劑能延遲的最長期限已到，他的發情熱也開始了，而且會比平常要來得猛烈，如今兩個正發情的Omega共處一室無疑是在火上澆油，一發不可收拾。維達從醫生那拿來的最後一管早就用完了，但他記得福薩里科那邊還有，最後在床邊的最下層抽屜找到了，但他手抖得厲害，無法自行施打，更不能擅自幫福薩里科做決定。

　　突然間他被福薩里科抓住手腕。

　　「打給......德揚......」

　　洛夫倫接起電話的時候只聽到喘息聲，他疑惑地再次確認手機上顯示的名字。

　　「維達？」

　　「你必須......過來一趟......」

　　「怎麼回事？」

　　「西梅需要幫忙......還有......叫上──」

　　通話無預警中斷，洛夫倫還有點反應不過來，可注意到電話裡不止一人的喘息，他大概已經猜想到發生了什麼事，但維達到底想要他帶上誰？他再回撥了兩次都沒人接聽，他思來想去也只知道他們兩個和曼朱基奇有親密關係，對室友交代了句「今晚可能不會回來」就離開了。

 

　　「要是他們兩個真同時發情了怎麼辦？」

　　兩人站在曼朱基奇的房門口小聲討論著接下來該怎麼辦。

　　「一個讓我帶回來囉。」

　　「......你要帶誰？」洛夫倫小心翼翼地問。

　　雖然從通話內容中聽起來是福薩里科叫他去的，但他不確定曼朱基奇是否會妥協，畢竟......他們關係匪淺。

　　「你要帶誰？」曼朱基奇把問題拋回給他。

　　被曼朱基奇直直盯著，彷彿被看透了心思，洛夫倫直冒冷汗，一時回答不出來。

 

　　 _因為他自己也想和維達做做看。_

　　「去了再說。」曼朱基奇拍拍他的肩，邁開腳步往Omega的房間走去。

 

　　敲了幾次房門也喊了名字都沒有反應，兩人對看了一眼，由洛夫倫轉動把手。

　　門沒鎖。

　　豈知門才打開一條縫，檸檬香茅混著牛奶巧克力的香味就衝了出來，讓人還以為自己進了蛋糕店，曼朱基奇把洛夫倫一起推了進去，迅速反鎖房門。

　　進門後眼前的景象讓兩人同時爆了粗口。

　　「媽的。」

　　「操。」

 

 

12.

　　「還有......叫上──」話還沒說完，手裡的電話就被福薩里科搶過去掛斷後亂扔在地。突然被人拉上床，維達重心不穩跌坐在福薩里科身上，被情慾沖昏頭的人早已一絲不掛，把手伸進維達的褲襠裡套弄。「等一下......啊、啊！」

　　另一手嘗試將維達的褲子扯掉，結果兩人忙了老半天就這麼掛在右腿上，上衣倒是被福薩里科捲至肩頭，然後拽到後方擺弄一番纏住了維達的雙手。

　　「你這都是跟誰學的？」

　　維達原本跨坐在福薩里科腿上，突然被抓住大腿往前拖，修長的手指撫過尾椎滑進股間，他感覺到對方的龜頭已經抵在入口了。

　　「不是吧！你──」

　　一陣敲門聲讓維達繃緊身體，本想著該怎麼去應門，結果被福薩里科一把按了下去。

　　「呃嗯──！」

　　未處於放鬆狀態的穴口被硬撐開，就算有自體潤滑也免不了疼痛，淚水被逼得在眼眶打轉。被緊緻的甬道包覆，福薩里科爽得發出呻吟，他也不知道自己為什麼這麼做，只是本能驅使他想要把自己埋進這副美麗的身體裡。此時兩位Alpha已經闖進門來，不懂Omega們怎麼把他們叫來結果自己先搞起來了，受此番情景刺激，兩人可說是同時硬了。

　　福薩里科插進去後只是埋在維達體內，渴望被Alpha進入讓他全身發軟無法動作，他靠在維達肩膀上，望向愣在原地、檔部已經撐起明顯形狀的兩位Alpha。

　　「......你們到底來不來？」

　　誰還管要帶哪個回房間，把礙事的衣服都脫了，戴上事先準備的避孕套走上前將Omega們分開，陰莖滑出的時候還引起兩位當事人的呻吟。

　　綁在身後的手碰到了滾燙的性器，冷硬的胡椒味灌入鼻腔的瞬間維達僵住了，從小腹向上撫摸的手掐住下顎，再熟悉不過的嗓音帶著幾分嘶啞在耳邊響起。

　　「不是你想的那個人？嗯？」

　　偷情被發現似地，維達全身一震，瞪向對面兩個已經開始操起來的罪魁禍首，要不是福薩里科，維達就能說出他原本要告訴洛夫倫的名字。

　　「卡利尼奇？我知道你們兩個搞上了。」

　　「......你可以同時睡那麼多人......為什麼我不行？」

　　「我沒說不行，事實上，我還在想要不要叫他過來。」

　　維達用力搖著頭，他知道卡利尼奇不會想看他被其他男人操的。

　　曼朱基奇解開維達手上的束縛將他翻過身，身下人的胸膛隨著急促的呼吸上下起伏，他低頭在對方額上輕輕一吻。

　　「你要是不想，我可以退出。」

　　「我和他不是那種關係，只是和你一樣──幫他解決生理需求而已。」雙腿勾上結實的腰，腳跟蹭過腰椎故意停在屁股上的時候難得感覺到那人亂了氣息，這也是維達三年來第一次主動勾引對方，「而且你拿走我第一次的時候可沒有這麼說過。」

 

 

13.

　　和曼朱基奇相處過一段時間就知道，其實Mr. No good在球場下和人相處得很好，而且讓人很有安全感；而比較少人知道的是，他做為一名Alpha在床上是有點粗暴，但也會適時地給你溫柔。

　　這次不知怎麼著，曼朱基奇溫和了許多，下身的攻勢依然猛烈，但他不斷地在維達身上落下輕吻，雙臂墊在維達身下擁著他。也許是因為維達的體溫一直降不下來，第一天的時候沒有把頭髮吹乾，結果著涼了，他不知道曼朱基奇是不是在擔心他。不像剛開始分化那時候還會整個過程昏昏沉沉，現在大約從第三天開始思緒就會清晰一些，讓維達時不時會看著身上人大汗淋漓的模樣發愣。

　　 _──該死地性感_ _。_

　　維達捧著他的臉欲言又止，換來的是一個疑惑的表情，他們從不聊心事的，準確來說他們上床的時候不會聊天，話不多的Alpha不喜歡在床上有太多廢話，但當維達望進他的眼睛，認為他是總把事情藏在心裡了。

　　所以當維達開口的時候其實兩人都很彆扭。

　　「如果你想聊聊......？」

　　「聊什麼？」

　　「不知道。可能是這兩天球隊做了什麼？我、你、我們、卡利尼奇──或是昨天晚上發生的事。」

　　維達說了一大串，終於還是把重點講出來了，昨晚雖然他處在一個還有點暈眩的狀態，但發生了什麼他記得一清二楚，或者該說他們闖了什麼禍。發情期第一個晚上總是昏昏沉沉地過去了，但維達依稀記得曼朱基奇的信息素離開了一段時間，然後洛夫倫那帶苦澀的黑咖啡味混著點巧克力味籠罩了他。大概是跟洛夫倫做了幾次，但他已經記不清了，第二天這人倒是讓他好好記住了他在床上有多皮。

 

　　第二天Alpha們從練習場上回來看見維達和福薩里科似是半夢半醒，兩個人都還裹在床單裡，有意無意地蹭著對方的身體。已經開始發情就很難將Omega移往別處，如此張揚的信息素一定會引來其他Alpha覬覦，所以曼朱基奇和洛夫倫只好讓兩人繼續待在同個房間，眼看他們又要忍不住上了對方，曼朱基奇開始找避孕套準備要大戰一場了，這時候洛夫倫拉住他。

　　「你不想看看──」他往已經巴在維達身上的福薩里科的方向比劃了一下，「他們會怎麼樣嗎？」

　　沒想到洛夫倫還有這種嗜好，曼朱基奇在心裡鄙視了對方──也表現在臉上了──把避孕套丟在他身上隨他愛怎樣，自己坐在另一張床上打算等時機到了再說，洛夫倫也跟著他坐了下來。

　　福薩里科的癥狀比之前嚴重很多，但維達相信他還是知道自己在幹嘛，此時他們的位置和前一天相反，福薩里科跨坐在上套弄原本就半勃的陰莖，然後自己緩緩坐下去。

　　「噢天──你是Omega實在是太可惜了。」

　　雖然尺寸和Alpha的龐然巨物不太一樣，但火熱的身體還是讓福薩里科興奮不已，更何況是他同房三年一直想碰的室友。

_──趁著發情的不受控稍微放縱自己應該沒關係吧。_

　　福薩里科在維達身上小幅度地前後擺動腰肢，對方懸在半空的手似是想要扶住他的腰又不敢，他將那雙手用力按在自己腰上，然後吻住那如初嚐性事的人緊閉的唇。維達貼著滾燙皮膚的手心開始冒汗，他從來只有被上的份，第一次進入同性的生殖道讓他感覺非常神奇，想著自己的裡面是不是也這麼燙。靈活的舌頭撬開牙關，福薩里科的長驅直入惹得維達不自覺往後退，差點從床沿掉下去卻被另一個人接住，福薩里科放過那已經被吻得漲紅的唇，在維達耳邊說出讓他全身通紅的話。

　　「德揚想上你很久了。」

　　這赤裸裸的告白無疑讓維達腦袋當機了好幾秒。他不知道福薩里科和洛夫倫之間幾乎沒有秘密，連最赤裸的慾望都在對方面前展露無遺。

　　那是某一次他們在房裡正打得火熱，在混雜的聊天內容中，洛夫倫無意間冒出一句：「不知道和維達做起來怎麼樣？」

　　他以為福薩里科會生氣，結果後者露出了溫柔的微笑回說：「我也很想知道。」

 

　　維達並不排斥讓洛夫倫碰自己，事實上他也想體驗被他忘光的前一天的床事，他原本想著曼朱基奇會不會有異議，結果對方不為所動，任福薩里科拉倒自己讓洛夫倫進入，同時他的性器也還在福薩里科體內。

　　但他萬萬沒想到的是，被進入不久就聽見了身後人驚呼和感受到一陣撞擊，以及突然出現將他頭髮塞到耳後的手。

　　洛夫倫和他一樣變成漢堡的餡料了，而曼朱基奇是最上層的那塊麵包。

　　「我操──老兄你不能先警告一下嗎！」

 

　　底下的餡料和最底層的麵包異口同聲──

 

　　「他喜歡直接來。」

　　「他喜歡直接來。」

 

 

　　———TBC———

 


End file.
